Many weighing systems are known, some dating back to biblical times. More recently, weighing systems have been developed for weighing each one of a stream of articles, such as mail pieces or parcels moving through a transport or mail sorting system. Prior art systems of that type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,096,152 and 3,648,839.
Some known systems rely on back-EMF or “Electro Magnetic Force Restoration” principles. According to one vendor, “an applied load is compensated for by an electromagnetically produced counterforce. A precision position control (optical) keeps the system stable. The slightest movement is detected, initiates a feedback circuit to run current through a coil and causes the load to be returned to its original position. The coil current, which is proportional to the weight, is transmitted to an internal A/D converter then processed in the microprocessor.”
Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,727 discloses an improved in-line scale for very fast, accurate measurement of moving items such as mailpieces moving along a transport system. However, inaccuracies in such measurements can result from variations in the thickness of the items under measurement. The need remains for improvements in in-line weighing systems.